Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery having a curved case.
Description of the Related Technology
A rechargeable battery is a battery that is repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used for portable compact electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, and high-capacity rechargeable batteries are widely used as a power source for driving a motor of an electrical bicycle, a scooter, an electric vehicle, and a fork lift.
The rechargeable battery often includes an electrode assembly that is spiral-wound in a jelly roll form by stacking a positive electrode and a negative electrode with a separator interposed therebetween, a case that houses the electrode assembly together with an electrolyte solution, and a cap plate that seals one side opening of the case, wherein an electrode terminal is installed in the cap plate and electrically connected to the electrode assembly.
An electronic device that uses the battery may have a curved surface and the rechargeable battery may also have a curved surface. For example, the rechargeable battery may be formed such that the case is curved on one side. The case can have a concave curved surface portion and a convex curved surface portion.
If the rechargeable battery applied to this case is charged, the concave curved surface portion may not maintain the curved state and may be expanded. That is, as the concave curved surface portion is deformed, an entire thickness of the rechargeable battery, predetermined as an interval from the concave curved surface portion to the convex curved surface portion of the case, may be increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.